Far Away
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: song fict dengan 2nd POV. hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto... pendek dan agak aneh...Tangan dan kakimu yang hancur itu kau paksakan bergerak. Mengais harapan yang sudah jelas musnah terbakar nafsumu. Kau raih lengan dinginnya, berharap masih ada getaran dibawah kulit coklat itu.


**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Rate: K**

**Genre: Angst.**

**Warning: BL, OOC, Typo, dll.**

Far Away...

_This time,This place,_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

Dapat kau rasakan angin yang berhembus ini seolah mengiris inchi kulitmu. Aliran darah di bawah kulit putihmu begerak nyeri, menghakimi kesalahan, kekalahamu yang sebenarnya. Dapat kau pandang dari tempatmu berpijak, bibir kecil itu bergetar-getar. Menyampaikan kata tanpa suara, menyampaikan luka yang tak kau ketahui dari mana sebabnya. Tanganmu tak dapat kau gerakkan. Terlalu lemah, kau terlalu tak berdaya dan terlanjur bersalah.

Tak bisa mata merahmu dengan tiga titik kecil itu melihat ketulusan ini sebelumnya. Tak bisa kau lihat tali tebal bernama takdir yang mengikat kalian. Tak bisa karena mata itu kau dapat dengan tujuan membunuhnya, memusnahkannya.

Tapi mata langit itu bisa. Mata penuh rasa sakit itu melihat dengan jelas. Karena dia mendapatkan mata itu dari cinta. Dari cinta yang sebenarnya tak pernah ia rasakan dalam hari nyata. Sekarang saat matamu itu hilang dan berubah kelam, sudahkah kau melihatnya? Sudahkah kau menyesalinya?

Lihatlah mata biru itu. Cahaya yang keluar tetap penuh kehangatan dan kenyamanan di hatimu. Lihat cairan merah itu. mentes tanpa henti memberimu rasa nyeri dan getar. Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini padanya? Membuat bola titisan langit itu bersembunyi. Kau membuat hangat dalam dirinya menghilang. Membuat dunia hangat ciptaanNya hilang. Dunia penuh cakrawala dengan langit biru yang indah dan matahari pirang yang menyapa lembut. Kau membunuh kehidupannya. Dan kau membunuh semua mahluk yang hidup bernaung di bawah senyumnya. Kau merampas semuanya. Kau penghancur!

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one change, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know,_

_You know, you know..._

Tangan dan kakimu yang hancur itu kau paksakan bergerak. Mengais harapan yang sudah jelas musnah terbakar nafsumu. Kau raih lengan dinginnya, berharap masih ada getaran dibawah kulit coklat itu. kau mengguncangkan tubuh kaku itu kuat, berharap dengan begitu jantungnya dapat bergerak lagi. Kau bodoh. Kau mulai tidak dapat menangkap logika. Dia mati! Sudah berhasil kau meraih ambisimu. Kau jadi satu-satunya ! tapi... kau hanya sendiri,

Kau pandang bibir yang biasa tersenyum lebar itu, membiru. Kau pandang wajah coklat itu, memutih. Kau pandang darah di sekujur tubuh itu, berhenti. Sudah berhenti. Darah itu tak lagi mengalir, mulai mengering dan menghitam.

Hatimu terasa ngilu dan bagai dicincang. Otakmu sudah tak dapat diajak berpikir. Seluruh tubuhmu bergerak sendiri. Memukul tubuh kaku itu keras, mencaci maki kata kotor, meneteskan cairan bening dari matamu. Semua tak dapat kau cegah. Ini terlalu sakit, terlalu nyeri dan tak dapat kau tahan lagi.

Kau mencari kehangatannya. Memeluknya kuat dengan tanganmu yang terus bergetar, berharap meredakan perasaan sesak yang mehantam batinmu.

Dingin. Dingin dan dingin.

Itulah yang kau rasa. Dia yang biasa berbagi hangat itu sangat dingin. Dia yang selalu berjanji menjadi sahabatmu itu mulai sangat dingin. Sekarang apa kau menyesal? Apa kau sadar betapa idiotnya dirimu? Betapa kau sebenarnya menginginkan kahangatan darinya? Tidak! Kau belum sadar. Kau masih menyalahkannya, kau bahkan semakin membencinya. Karena... dia tak mau bergerak.

Kau angkat tubuh kosong itu di kedua lenganmu. Mempertaruhkan semua sisa tenagamu. Otakmu tak menyuruh ini. bahkan tujuanmu pun kau tak tahu. kau hanya terus melangkah ditengah hujan yang kau buat sendiri. Tak dapat langit kelammu berpaling dari wajahnya. Kenapa begini? Kenapa kau menyesali segala tindakanmu? Kau kini sudah tahu. kau tahu ini sekarang.

Dan kebencianmu bertambah lagi sekarang. Kau membencinya lebih dari sebelumnya. Kau sadar apa yang ada di hatimu. Kau baru mau mengakui ini. kau terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya dulu.

Kau ingin menyelamatkannya. Dia masih hidup dan dia pasti akan kembali. Dia yang membuat janji, dan kau percaya dia akan menepatinya. Kau yakin hal bodoh itu akan terjadi. Kau bawa lari kakimu. Tak perduli fisikmu yang mulai hancur. Kau akan menyelamatkan musim panasmu dan menghentikan hujan ini. kau harus, karena kau membutuhkannya..

_That I love you_

_I have love you all along_

_And i miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me ang you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last change for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

_Give anything but i won't give up_

'_Cause you know,_

_You know, you know..._

Kau berhenti di tepi sungai. Membasuh semua darah yang mulai kering. Dia akan hidup. Dia akan hidup. Kau yakin kau bisa menghidupkannya. Terus kau gosok kulit itu kuat menghilangkan noda-noda itu. tidak ini semakin membuatmu sakit. Kau ingin sekali memukulkan batu disampingmu kearahnya. Sekedar mendengarnya membentakmu. Ini sakit, sangat sakit. Kau peluk lagi tubuh itu. mengucapkan janji-janji yang tak dapat ia dengar. Dia masih kaku. Masih diam.

Emosimu memuncak. Kau membenci ini, sangat membencinya seperti itu. kau jatuhkan tubuh itu kasar dan kau cekik lehernya. Tetap tak bergerak.

Begeraklah! Bergeraklah! Itulah yang kau lafalkan di bibirmu. Air matamu bagai tak punya batas dan semakin deras. Kau jatuhkan dirimu di sampingnya. Meraih tangannya sekali lagi dan kau cium. Kau berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuknya demi ia mau bernafas lagi. Sekali saja, sekali saja kau ingin mendengar tawanya. Kau akan mengorbankan apapun yang kau punya demi itu. kau bahkan akan rela menggantikan tempatnya untuk itu. kau terus mencium tangannya. Menjanjikan berbagai macam hal agar ia mau bangun.

Hantaman dibatinmu semakin sakit. Semua terasa sangat berat sekarang di matamu. Kau rengkuh wajah itu dan kau cium setiap inchinya. Kau akan membuatnya bangun, dan kau tak akan menyerah. Kau rela menyembah iblis asal dia bisa membuka matanya lagi. Ini sakit. Terlalu sakit. Kenapa ia tak bangun juga? kenapa kau tak dapat membangunkannya?

_So far away far away for far too long_

_But you know_

_You know, you know..._

_I wanted_

_Iwanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing _

'_Cause I'm not leaving you any more_

Kau mengangkat wajahmu. Kau pandang wajah itu. kau ingin mendengar suaranya, kau ingin melihat tawanya dan kau berharap bisa merasakan hangatnya. Kau menunduk lagi, mengecup bibinya. Kau tahu dia sudah terlalu jauh untuk kau raih, tapi kau tak akan menyerah. Kau tersakiti melihatnya seperti ini. dia jauh darimu. Sangat jauh. Tapi kau tetap saja mengangankan sebuah harapan. Sebuah mimpi.

Mata itu terlalu indah untuk di tutup. Senyum itu terlalu hangat untuk lenyap. Semua yang ada di dirinya terlalu tak dapat di relakan. Kau berteriak. Jiwamu benar-benra tak dapat berdiam. Sesaat kau punya keyakinan, sesaat kau depresi. Kau meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali. Berharap setidaknya bila tak dapat membangunkannya, rasa sakitmu bisa berkurang. Tapi tidak, hatimu terasa di gerogoti. Benar sangat sakit dan membuatmu hampir gila. Tak hentinya kau menyakiti dirimu. Kau pukulkan kepala kebatu-batu itu, berharap sakitnya bisa mengalahkan ngilu di jantungmu.

Kau membuka matamu, menyadari sesuatu. Ya, kau tahu. bila dia tak mau kembali kau yang akan mendatanginya. Kau bisa mati bersamanya. Di dunia ini sudah tak ada lagi yang kau cari. Rasa sakit ini juga sudah terlalu meracunimu. Kau berbaring di sampingnya. Kau pegang tangannya kuat.

Kau akan segera menemuinya. Kau sangat senang. Kau ambil suriken di kantongnya dan kau pegang erat. Kau tatap langit yang menyelimutimu dan menerawang jauh. Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya. Kau tertawa lepas, akhirnya sakit dihatimu memudar perlahan. Kau tekan benda tajam itu tepat kejantungmu. Membuatmu merasakan sakit yang mencekik nafasmu. Tapi kau senang. Kau puas, karena akhirnya kau akan melihatnya tertawa, dan itu untuk selamanya...

_Believe it_

_I hold on to me and never let me go_

_So keep breathing _

'_Cause I'm not leaving you any more_

_Believe it_

_I hold on to me and never let me go_

Tapi kau bodoh. Kau tak akan bertemu dengannya disana. Kalian tetap akan terpisah. Tempatmu berbeda darinya. Kau terlambat menyadari. Nafasmu sudah berhenti dan kau sudah tak hidup lagi. Kau juga telah pergi jauh. Dan Kau meninggalkannya. Lagi...

The end...


End file.
